James Jordan
James Yevhen "Jamie" Jordan (b. 11 August) is a pure-blood wizard and member of the well-known Jordan family. He was the third son born to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. He was also the younger brother of twins Gregory and Archie, and the older brother of Amy Jordan. Like them, Jamie was raised in belief of blood purity and the act of condemning anything considered untraditional, although much to their family's displeasure he was prone to acting out in rebellious ways. Because of this he was considered something of a disappointment within his family. Jamie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the year above Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, and was unsurprisingly sorted into Slytherin House. During his years at Hogwarts, he was introverted and solitary, mostly because of his serious and violent attitude. He was made a Prefect during his fifth year, but quickly had this responsibility taken from him due to complaints of him abusing his privileges. He was renowned for his record of aggressive demeanors, ranging from suspension to bullying and beating up other students. Jamie's abhorrent home life also contributed to his violent temper and intimacy issues, especially the denial of his own sexuality. After his involvement with Elliot Potter, a softer side to Jamie was exposed—one that saw him becoming more and more disillusioned with his family's toxic lifestyle, until he came to terms with himself and shed his bigoted views. Even as his relationship with his relatives deteriorated, he gained alliance and lifelong loyalty to the Potter family. By adulthood, Jamie had married Elliot Potter, with whom he adopted Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and later Lucas Jordan-Potter. Jamie also was named godfather of his niece, Daphne, who was named after their mother. Category: Fifth Generation Category: Background Characters Category: Beaters Category: Bullies Category: Dark Magic Category: Herb Users Category: Impaired Individuals Category: Jordan family Category: LGBTQ Category: Married Individuals Category: Mentally Ill Individuals Category: Multilingual Individuals Category: Order of the Phoenix Allies Category: Orphans Category: Prefects Category: Pure-bloods Category: Sign Language Category: S.P.A.D Category: Slytherin Category: Slytherin Quidditch team Category: Supremacists Category: Suspended Students Category: Unforgivable Curse Users Biography Early life James Yevhen Jordan was born on 11 August to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko, who were both born into old wealthy pure-blood families. Hogwarts years First year Once at Hogwarts, Jamie was Sorted into the Slytherin House, like many other members of his family. He found it hard to make friends due to his introverted personality. No more than a few months in, his mother Daphne killed herself, leaving the entire family devastated. Though deeply upset, Jamie compartmentalised his grief and focused on caring for his younger sister Amy instead. The winter that Jamie and his siblings returned home, their father turned his savage abuse towards them. This, inevitably, damaged Jamie even more, leading him to develop a rebellious and increasingly violent personality. By the time he had returned to Hogwarts he had already initiated a heated duel with Grady Jorkins, sparking the long-standing animosity between the two, and taken to dealing with his anger by bullying other students. Some point following this Professor Sentiatla attempted to reason with him, but Jamie merely lost his temper and started destroying her possessions. Third year Jamie was spotted by Elliot Potter at his Sorting, who was startled by the rude gestures he was making towards Amy, who claimed that Jamie is "not very mature". She also stated that all her brothers played Quidditch, so it can be assumed that at some point between his first and third year, Jamie had already attained the position of Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team. When his sister was sorted into Slytherin, Jamie was'' "the loudest clapping."'' More on Jamie's background was exposed by Ember Cauldwell, who told Elliot that Amy and her family were highly selective and shunned anyone with the slightest bit of impurity. Fifth year In his fifth year, Jamie became a Slytherin prefect, and clearly enjoyed the power and immunity this gave him over other students. He put this power to contentious use after Amy made the false claim that Elliot had hurt her, endeavoring alongside his brothers to terrorise him for several weeks. He continued to torment students whom Elliot was close to, such as Harvey Patterson; his girlfriend, Helena Kirby, stated that Harvey would receive "thank you cards" if he incapacitated Jamie in the midst of his tyranny. Thus, Elliot took a stand, causing Jamie's attention to shift towards him through his attempt to steal his wand. They violently assaulted each other, but the attack instead ended with them sleeping together unexpectedly. They continued this until Harvey found out. Jamie felt threatened after his secret was exposed to Harvey, and increased the severity of his bullying. He took his Rememberall, taunting him over whether he had forgotten "a fucking backbone". He was stunned and humiliated after Harvey hit him with a Tripping Jinx, causing him to fall flat in front of everyone; he immediately retaliated. Both were injured during their fight, but it was implied that Harvey had been rather badly disfigured by a litany of Dark Magic in the outcome. Jamie was later visited by Elliot in the Hospital Wing, where it was revealed that he would be suspended and no longer a Prefect after Christmas due to his bad example. Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Jamie was a short and stocky boy that had features much like the rest of his family, with brown curly hair (that, according to Elliot Potter's Amortentia, smelled of mint), big brown eyes, thick prominent brows, a tan complexion and a "fine-boned" face. He had a very faint smattering of freckles across his face. He was also said to appear slightly more rough than his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty apparently passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed to be more overshadowed by Jamie's rude and hostile personality. He was also noted to strongly resemble his mother and at times his father, especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance suffered due to a lack of care for his appearance. He had thinned slightly, with dark circles under his eyes, longer hair and a faint scent of drink around him. Though he quickly reverted back to his healthier appearance, his condition once again deteriorated when Elliot became sick: he was unshaven, and did not bother to change his clothes at night. Due to his father's abuse, Jamie's body was covered with odd scars, the most prominent being one running down his left side like "lightning". Some of these scars were covered with tattoos, one of which included an old Ukranian proverb. This cruel mistreatment also left him deaf in one ear after having his head slammed against a wall by his father. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Quidditch: Like his brothers, Jamie was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, where he played as a Beater. He was recognised as a fine Quidditch player, although his talents were enhanced due to him usually owning the most expensive broomsticks on the team. As well as this, Jamie was an unnecessarily brutal participant, who did not have good sportsmanship and mostly resorted to foul play. He had been sent off from a match before, and had even been disrespectful to his own captains on occasion, going as far as to beat one who had offended him. Possessions Relationships Family Jordan family , his younger sister and closest family member]]The nature of Jamie's relationship with his parents during his early childhood is unknown, but at the age of eleven, he and his siblings began to face severe abuse and mistreatment from his father after his mother committed suicide. Jamie, in turn, became increasingly rebellious, channeling his grief and upset into beating up other students and forming a number of bad habits. Despite this, the one constant in Jamie's life seemed to be the fear of his father, which left him with a series of intimacy issues and an unwillingness to be himself in case of the consequences. Out of all his siblings, Jamie was closest to his sister Amy, whom he was greatly protective of. Even if she was in the wrong, he went to great lengths to terrorise the people who would hurt her. It was revealed that their bond was quite a deep one, and she had remained a stable figure throughout his life since they were young, aiding one another in maneuvering around their father's abuse. In much more dire situations, Jamie would take the blame for her mistakes and the brunt of the punishment given by their father. His care also extended to natural big brother duties, wherein he would usually express a disapproval of her love life and advise people against speaking ill of her. Though she initially disapproved of his involvement with Elliot Potter, she kept quiet and came to terms with the relationship for the sake of her brother. The siblings remained close in adulthood, where they were each other's best men at their weddings, and Jamie was selected as godfather for her daughter Daphne. Elliot Potter , his best friend and eventual husband]]Jamie's relationship with Elliot Potter was initially a rocky one. They first saw each other at Elliot's sorting whilst Jamie was a third year, and had no notable interactions for the next two years after that. The next time they crossed paths officially was when Jamie began to hound and torment Elliot, under the false impression that he had hurt his sister Amy. Even after Amy called her brothers off, Jamie continued to provoke him and the people he cared about: for instance Harvey Patterson, who Elliot was in a clandestine relationship with at the time. During their next altercation when Jamie stole his wand, they ended up sleeping together. This event sparked the beginning of their relationship. Elliot had developed romantic feelings for Jamie by his fourth year, though Jamie seemed deeply unaffected by his emotions and violently offended at any attempted intimacy. Eventually, there were signs that he cared more than he was willing to show. Elliot became a confidant and best friend to him, one of the few people he felt he could trust completely and the rare kind of person who was not intimidated by him. He would unknowingly defend Elliot and grow jealous of all the other boys he would see. Still, Jamie rejected him countless times, down to his bigotry and fear of the consequences should their relationship be revealed. When this ended up happening, Jamie pushed him away to the extent that their relationship broke down completely; things only repaired the following winter when Jamie was disowned briefly by his father, and moved in with Elliot. At this time Jamie was finally willing to admit they were together, which led to him coming out to his family in a spur of the moment decision and calling off his engagement to Nelda Hookum. Finally free, he sacrificed plenty and prioritised Elliot entirely when his mental health began to decline. Jamie was completely devastated when he was submitted to a psychiatric hospital, having nearly lost yet another loved one to suicide. They broke up shortly thereafter, as Elliot realised that if they continued, he would only be burdening Jamie and keeping him from advancing in life; Jamie was "really cut up" but accepted his decision. Jamie and Elliot rekindled their relationship a few years later following his and his father's trial at the Ministry, which Elliot aided him with. They eventually married. The union led to them adopting four children: Kalysta Daphne, Leo Alexander, Margaret Urya, and later Lucas Edward. Their marriage was ironically one of the most stable of their generation and helped unite the Jordan and Potter families mutually. Children Despite his bad repute with children, and his claims that he never wanted any because they were "disgusting", Jamie ended up adopting four children with Elliot: two sons named Leo and Lucas, and two daughters named Kalysta and Margaret. Potter family Vakby Nelda Hookum Noah Hilliard Etymology * James is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. * Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". * Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes *Jamie and his siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute like their mother, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but their mother didn't want them staying so far away from home. *While not fluent in Ukranian, Jamie was shown to have been mildly well-versed in the language, knowing a few phrases and even cursing in that language. The tattoo on his bicep was also Ukranian. Trivia * Both he and James Peltier, despite initially disliking each other, share the same first name yet both still go by different aliases. Gallery Jamie.png Jamie 04.jpg Jamie 05.jpg Jamie 02.png Jamie 03.jpg Jamie 06.png Jamie 07.png